


Side Effects

by jarofbeees



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, hinted at magiveleanor, its actually kind of sappy because i cant write smut without going there these days, tales femslash week, talesfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: Magilou is losing too much money betting on Velvet and Eleanor. By "accidentally" leaving some stimulating fruit behind, she ends up causing a chain reaction.(multi-chapter, NSFW at the end)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes out to [Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas) for inspiriting some of these ideas :o
> 
> I honestly love these two so much it hurts.

“What are these?”

Velvet stormed into the inn room, yanking a chair from the small table in the center. She plopped into it, sliding one leg over the other. Her eyes fell on a odd bunch of fruit...or something that looked like fruit. Eleanor thought they vaguely resembled peaches, except their skins were darker.

“Magilou left them here.”

“What the hell is she doing with something like this?”

“How am I supposed to know, Velvet?”

“Ugh,” Velvet sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. “Where is she, anyway?”

“I just woke up from a nap, okay?” Eleanor grumbled in frustration, taking a seat across from Velvet. “I don’t know, okay?”

“Napping? Are you slacking now?”

“Wha- No! You said we earned a break! I was just exhausted from-”

“Calm down,” Velvet said, the tiniest hint of a smile curling up on her lips. “I’m teasing you.”

Eleanor pinched the bridge of her nose. Over the past few weeks, she learned more about Velvet than she ever expected to, about her past and what drove her to become the hellbent woman seeking revenge. She’d learned what made her tick — or, at least, what she _thought_ made her tick. Still, Velvet surprised her in rare moments with small gestures of kindness or jest. She may have hated the _daemon_ Velvet before on principle, but the _human_ Velvet stirred up entirely new feelings in her chest. Nervous to delve too deeply, Eleanor kept the thoughts tucked away, afraid that examining them too closely would make them _real_.

“Why would she just leave something like this here?” Velvet’s mellow voice broke Eleanor from her reverie. Velvet held one of the fruit in her hand, closely inspecting it.

“Maybe she wanted them for a snack?” Eleanor let curiosity get the best of herself and picked one up as well. “They smell nice.”

“Try it.”

“Huh? Won’t Magilou be upset?”

“She left them here. It’s her own fault.”

“Velvet…”

“She probably bought them from the marketplace in town. I’ll buy her more. We both could use some food, anyway. Even if I can’t taste it, I know I need the energy.” Velvet snatched up one of the fruit and sunk her teeth into it, ripping off a whole piece. Eleanor watched Velvet devour it whole, leaving behind a solid pit. “What are you waiting for?”

“O-oh, um. Nothing.” Shaking her head, Eleanor delicately bit into the side of the fruit, surprised by the sweetness right away. She took her time, careful not to let the juice spill down her chin.

“How’s it taste?” Velvet sat sideways in her chair, head turned toward the large window of the room, while her eyes peered at Eleanor.

“It’s very sweet, actually.” Eleanor swallowed a mouthful before continuing. “It doesn’t taste like a peach at all. More like...a mix between a strawberry and a ripe cherry. I wonder what these are…”

“We’ll ask our witch when she gets back from whatever trouble she’s getting into.”

Eleanor relaxed back into her chair, finishing off the last of the fruit. A warm, fuzzy sensation sunk into her limbs. She blinked once, clearing her throat before straightening her posture.

“You don’t think they were...overripe, do you?” Eleanor blinked again, an odd haze clouding her vision. She’d heard stories of people eating fermented apples and getting tipsy off of them, but that couldn’t be the case here. Right?

“Something wrong?” Velvet scanned over Eleanor, concern in her eyes.

“N-no, not really…”

“If I can’t collect on my-” The door to the inn room crashed open, Magilou tumbling inside. She stared expectantly between Eleanor and Velvet, her posture frozen in an accusatory point. “Aaaand you’re just sitting there. Where’s the fun in that?”

“What are you going on about now?” Velvet grumbled.

“You!” Magilou darted forward, skidding onto her knees at the edge of the table. Her eyes flashed at the sight of the two pits sitting atop the surface. “You ate my fruit!”

“You left it here.”

“I left them for _later_ , of course! How could you, Velvet?” Magilou grabbed onto the sides of Velvet’s coat, yanking against her. Velvet barely budged against the force, only glowered in return.

“There’s still plenty. But if you’re that concerned, I can get you more.”

“You don’t understand!” Magilou fell onto the ground, arms contorted in wild hysterics. “Those are rare Cadnixian nectarines! They’re prized throughout the world for their delicate flavor, sweet, intoxicating juice, and as a potent aphrodisiac.”

“Potent- _WHAT??_ ” Eleanor jumped out of her chair. Up until that point, she had watched Magilou’s tantrum with mild annoyance. Her cheeks flared with heat, though, as the warmth that seeped through her limbs now swirled into her gut. She looked desperately between Magilou and Velvet, panic welling up in her eyes. “Why...why would you have something like that?!”

“...You ate it, didn’t you?” Magilou’s lips curled into a dangerous grin.

“This is no time for joking!” Eleanor crossed one arm over her chest, desperately grabbing her other sleeve. As she watched Magilou squirm on the floor, she caught sight of her exposed midriff, the delicate lines of her hips. ‘ _My mind is playing tricks on me_ ,’ she thought, imagining what it’d feel like to run her nails over her skin. Eleanor placed her hand on her forehead, forcing herself to look away.

“You’re face is all red,” Velvet said, moving around the table to Eleanor. “What’s the deal?”

“Velvet, no!” Eleanor averted her eyes from Velvet, looking everywhere but her. Especially not the firm line that ran from Velvet’s navel up her stomach. Or the way her tattered shirt hung off of her chest. And _especially_ not all the long, endless legs that she imagined were both soft and toned and—

Eleanor stormed to the other side of the room, covering her face with her hands.

“Magilou, what have you _done_??” she sobbed, her forehead falling against the wall.

“Me?” Magilou scrambled to her feet. “Why, I haven’t _done_ anything. You were the curious cat who stuck your paw where you should’ve have.”

“Why would you even _have_ something like that?” Eleanor whipped around, tears in her eyes. The haze in her vision grew denser now, fogging over the room except for Velvet and Magilou. Velvet looked _incredible_ , she thought, despite the terror welling up in her chest. The urge to cross the room and fling herself into Velvet’s arms—

‘ _What am I thinking??_ ’

“She’s got a good point,” Velvet said. Eleanor could kiss her for the interruption. She really could kiss her, really _wanted_ to kiss her, but she desperately shook the thought away in order to focus on Velvet’s words. “What purpose do you have with an aphrodisiac?”

“A woman’s gotta have her secrets, Vel.” Magilou wiggled her hips from side to side. Eleanor’s attention fell off of Velvet back to Magilou, mesmerized by the swaying back and forth. She clasped a hand over her face, blinking away the terrible thoughts running through her mind.

“What’s the antidote?” Velvet asked.

“Antidote?” Magilou burst into maniacal laughter. “Lighten _up_ sometime! Seriously! You should know what the _antidote_ is to being turned on. But if you’re really that prude, there’s always a cold shower. Sheesh, you people need to let your hair down a little.”

“I’m not worried about me.” Velvet shrugged. “But if Eleanor get’s affected, I can’t have her doing anything strange in town.”

“Who do you think I am?!” Eleanor shouted. “And you’re just as likely to get affected, too! You think being a therion makes you immune?”

“Probably.”

“Ugh!” Eleanor threw her hands up in frustration.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself.” Magilou slunk in closer to Velvet, whispering something into her ear. The two exchanged a glance, then Velvet’s eyes darted to Eleanor and back.

“What are you saying?” Eleanor bit back tears of annoyance, her hands balling into fists. She wanted to smack some sense into Velvet...or maybe pin her against a wall...or ‘ _No, gods, what am I— ‘_

“I think I’ll sleep in the boys’ room tonight,” Magilou announced. “You two need to cool off. Plus, I don’t want Eleanor cuddling up to me in the middle of the-”

“I wouldn’t _dare_!”

“Which is kind of a shame. I bet you’re a nice cuddler.”

“ _GET. OUT.”_

Magilou cackled as she darted out the door. Eleanor stomped across the room, locking it behind the witch. She stood in place, fists balled at her side. Her skin felt on fire, begging both to cool off and be touched at the same time. She considered Magilou’s suggestion of a cold bath, realizing that unless she wanted to fight against her horrible impulses, she’d best put space between her and Velvet.

“...I’m getting cleaned up,” she announced, grabbing her sleeping clothes from her travel pack and heading towards the small bathroom.

“Try not to take to long. I could use a bath, too.” Velvet lounged into her chair, putting her hands behind her head. Eleanor couldn’t help but catch the way it made Velvet’s stomach stretch and curve. She swallowed against a dry throat, forcing herself to look away.

 

* * *

 

‘ _How could she do something so cruel?_ ’ Eleanor thought, dunking her head under the cold water for a third time in a row. She sat on one side of the tub, her knees to her chest, water up to the middle of her stomach. Despite the chilly temperature of the bath, her skin still burned. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest, the thought that while she sat naked and defenseless, Velvet rested just one room away.

_‘If only I could just...get rid of this…’_ Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut, instantly regretting the thought that crossed her mind. If she could just _relieve_ her own tension, maybe she could walk out of the bathroom normal and not in a fog of heat and impulse. The idea of doing something like that with Velvet in the vicinity made her shudder. Maybe she’d done it before, when another girl at the Abbey had looked at her and been too nice. Or when Velvet—

“I can’t believe I’m thinking this,” she whispered to herself, leaning her back against the tub. She slipped further into the water, until her torso submerged and her knees stuck out on either side of her. If she didn’t, though, things could be even _worse_.

Her hand slipped down her stomach, then between her legs, falling into a rhythm within seconds. She bit her lip, but failed to quiet the breathy moans that escaped past her throat. Her thoughts swam with images of Velvet, kissing her, fingers exploring her, both their clothes sliding away and—

“Are you done yet?” Velvet’s voice pierced through the bathroom door, followed by a heavy knock. Eleanor flailed, flopping helplessly against the side of the tub before finally responding.

“I-I’m almost finished! Just...just give me a-”

“You’ve been in there for half an hour. What could you possibly be doing?”

“I!” Eleanor froze, eyes wide with terror. She lept out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her torso, wet hair falling limply around her neck.

“You’re just wasting my time,” Velvet huffed through the crack in the door. “I’m coming in.”

“ _Velvet, no!_ ” Eleanor squealed, hugging the towel tighter around her middle. Just as Velvet promised, the doorknob jiggled for a moment, then twisted, the door creaking open. Velvet stood on the other side with a bent hairpin in one hand, her other hand on her hip.

“Don’t test me, Miss Exorcist.”

“I...I…” Eleanor stood in shock, aware of every inch of her lack of clothing. The chill from the water finally hit her as air from the room rushed in, causing her skin to prickle and her teeth to chatter.

“Are you trying to get yourself sick?” Velvet stepped into the bathroom, reaching a hand out toward Eleanor. Without thinking, Eleanor stepped back until her shoulders hit the wall. “Calm down.” Velvet took another step forward, this time slower and more deliberate. “Your hair is freezing. If you stay like this, you’re sure to catch something nasty.”

“I didn’t…”

“Yeah yeah, you were just following Magilou’s advice, right?”

Eleanor swallowed, unable to move as she watched Velvet grab a spare towel and wrap it around her soaking wet hair. Velvet sighed in annoyance, her gaze traveling over Eleanor.

“You...you never told me you had this.” Velvet’s voice softened, dropping to just above a whisper, as her hand reached up and ghosted over the deep scar running over Eleanor’s collarbone.

“That’s-!” Eleanor flinched, turning to the side.

“Too personal?”

“N-no, it’s just…” Eleanor clutched her towel closer to her chest, covering the tail end of the scar that stretched between her breasts. “It’s ugly, isn’t it?” With Velvet standing between her and the door, Eleanor’s breath caught in her throat, her chest rising and falling heavier with each passing second.

“I don’t think so.”

“You...mean that?”

“I’ve got scars, too. Maybe not like that, but…” Velvet shook her head, her gaze falling to the ground. “They’re just marks from the past. They don’t change anyone’s beauty.”

“Velvet…” Eleanor’s knees felt weak, her legs quivering at the words. So maybe Velvet didn’t _directly_ call her beautiful, but over time she’d learned to understand Velvet’s cues and subtle hints. No matter the _actual_ intention, she couldn’t shake the sudden wave of heat that coursed through her body, or the tiny whimper that bubbled up from her chest.

“Now,” Velvet said, clearing her throat. “If you don’t get out of this bathroom, I _will_ remove you by force.”

“...Really?” Eleanor whispered. The words spilled out before her mental filter could stop them. She bit her lip, eyes widening in terror. “I-I meant-!”

“If you insist.” Velvet said with a smirk.

“Wait, I can- _Velvet!!_ ” Eleanor squirmed against Velvet’s grip for only second before the taller woman overpowered her. In an instant, Velvet lifted the redhead into her arms, one arm looped under her knees, the other supporting her back. Eleanor squeaked in a way _she_ didn’t even know she was capable of. Too afraid to let go of her towel, she lay helplessly in Velvet’s arms, her head leaned against Velvet’s shoulder.

“Out we go!” Velvet carried her out of the bathroom, across the small room and toward the pair of beds. With surprising care, she placed Eleanor onto one of the beds, staring down at her after with her hands on her hips.

“...You weren’t kidding,” Eleanor breathed, eyes glued to Velvet. Her jaw hung open, her face burning hot. Velvet glared at her for what felt like a solid minute. Her eyes darkened, something Eleanor couldn’t pin down swirling behind them.

“You’ll freeze like that,” Velvet muttered, her gaze flashing over Eleanor’s exposed legs.

“Uh…” Eleanor couldn’t move, the words stuck in her throat. Despite the gnawing urge in her gut to act, to lean up and yank Velvet down, her limbs lay paralyzed with indecision. Velvet tore her eyes off of Eleanor and stalked across the room, ducking into the bathroom. A blur flew across the room and landed right onto Eleanor’s face, followed by a slam of the bathroom door. Snapping out of her shock, she reached for the object. Her sleeping clothes.

“Get dressed before you get sick,” Velvet yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

Eleanor let out a long, troubled breath as she slipped into her clothes.

_'I think I need every ounce of my strength to make it through this night.'_

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Velvet exited the bathroom, Eleanor sat on her side of the room, clad in her sleeping pants and shirt. Her hair, mostly dry, lay sprawled out over her shoulders as she ran a brush through the red strands.

Velvet padded over to the opposite side of the room, still towel drying her mane of hair. Her eyes stayed locked on the floor, ignoring everything else in the room. Eleanor huffed quietly to herself, wondering why Velvet acted so much calmer than her. While Velvet sat relaxed, in control, Eleanor fidgeted, mind constantly wandering to thoughts of Velvet and-

‘ _This is_ so _not fair.’_

She’d be sure to give Magilou an earful for pulling such a terrible prank later on, when the effects wore off.

“Hey,” Velvet called out.

“Oh! Um, yes?” Eleanor perked up, hands darting to her lap.

“Mind helping me?” Velvet held out a hairbrush in Eleanor’s direction, her eyes still focused on the ground.

“You want me to brush your hair?”

“If you won’t do it, I’ll ask Laphicet.”

“No!” Eleanor lept to her feet, her face flushing with warmth. “I-I mean, that’s not necessary. I’m perfectly capable.”

“Good.”

Velvet turned to the side, scooting across the bed for Eleanor to sit. Despite the hammering pulse in her chest and the shaking nerves in her hands, Eleanor crossed the room and plopped down beside Velvet, the bed shifting with her weight.

_‘It’s just hair. This is completely normal, friendly behavior and I have no reason to act strange over this. Keep it together!’_

Taking the brush from Velvet, Eleanor willed her hands to steady as she started in on the long, silky mane.

“Careful!” Velvet grumbled.

“S-sorry!”

“...It’s fine. Just, be gentle. Okay?”

“I never pictured you as sensitive,” Eleanor murmured. She ran one hand from the top of Velvet’s scalp to the end of her dark strands, holding the hair still as the brush slipped through.

“I didn’t ask you to analyze me.”

“....Right.”

“Feels nice,” Velvet whispered, her head lolling to the side for a moment. Eleanor swallowed, steadying her hands as a jolt of electricity sparked from her chest down through her belly. Hearing Velvet say something _she_ did felt nice was…

_‘Keep. It. Together!’_

“I can...um, braid it for you, too. If you want?”

“...Sure.” Velvet’s usually commanding, take-no-nonsense tone dulled into a sleepy, pliant mumble. Eleanor bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss the back of Velvet’s head. She’d never heard Velvet sound so willing, so _adorable_ before. Her hands trembled as she looped Velvet’s dark hair into a loose braid, trailing down her back and onto the bed.

“How’s that?”

“Mm, perfect.” Velvet swiveled around, her legs falling off the side of the bed. “Thanks.”

“My pleasu- er, happy to help.” Eleanor mentally kicked herself for her poor choice in words, but Velvet failed to notice. Thankfully.

“I should ask you to do that more often.” Eleanor thought she saw a smile curl up on Velvet’s lips, but just as the words left her mouth, a pounding at the door startled them both to their feet.

“What the-”

“Open up!”

“Magilou…” Velvet smacked her hand against her forehead as she paced toward the door. “What the hell do you want?”

“Am I interrupting?” Magilou cooed, swinging herself in from the doorframe. Her eyes darted between the two, filling with mischief. “Bad timing?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Velvet grumbled.

“You two are no fun! I knew I should’ve- well, no matter! The boys kicked me out. Said something about ‘being a bad influence on Laphicet.’ So I’m banished back to the pit of boredom and drudgery.”

“We are _not_ boring!” Eleanor pouted.

“You sure are. You still have your clothes on.”

“What does _that_ have to do with anything?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. Now don’t mind me as I get some shuteye.” Without waiting for a response, Magilou dove into the bed Eleanor had occupied earlier, flinging her shoes off and yanking the covers up to her chin. “G’night!”

“H-hey…” Eleanor blinked, realization finally dawning on her. “That’s...that’s my bed! Magilou!”

“First come, first serve, kiddo!” Magilou flipped over, turning her back to the pair.

“What? No, that’s not fair!” Eleanor took one step toward the bed, but a firm hand clamped on her shoulder stopped her from moving.

“It’s no use,” Velvet said, her eyes shut in consternation. “She’s just provoking you, anyway.”

“So I guess I’m taking the floor then?” Eleanor huffed.

“No, I’m taking the floor.”

“That’s not fair, either!”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Velvet shrugged. “I can’t have you lagging behind because of a stiff back.”

“I wouldn’t-! What about you? That doesn’t make any sense! I’m sure we could both fit, if that’s what you’re so worried about.” Eleanor glared, her fists balled at her side.

“Fine.” Velvet crossed her hands over her chest. “Just don’t hog the covers.”

“I won’t!”


	2. Chapter 2

The bed could _theoretically_ hold both of them, Eleanor realized. She lay wide awake, her body refusing to relax as Velvet’s warmth radiated across the tiny distance between them. Once she’d slid under the covers toward the wall and Velvet climbed in beside her, the amount of space they _thought_ they’d have shrunk to a mere inch or two between their torsos.

Eleanor toyed with a corner of the covers, forcing her brain to think of anything _but_ the woman right next to her. Velvet’s breath came in slow, steady waves, her form sunk heavy against the mattress. Maybe Eleanor felt a little jealous Velvet could just sleep with no problem. Why couldn’t she?

_‘Because what you really want is Velvet’s hands on you-’_

_‘Stop it! Stop stop stop, don’t think about it!’_

How long would the terrible substance Magilou poisoned her with last? No matter what she focused on, Eleanor’s thoughts always slipped back to Velvet, leaving her skin hot, her palms sweaty, and her chest aching.

‘ _I can’t sleep like this._ ’

She considered getting up and walking outside. The cool night air might do her good. She’d have to sneak past Velvet, but she could be quiet if needed. Just as she shifted in bed, Velvet flipped on her side, mumbling something unheard in her sleep. Her arm slid under the covers until it found the dip of Eleanor’s waist, her hand falling against Eleanor’s stomach. Eleanor bit hard against her tongue, stifling as gasp as Velvet tugged herself up against her back, sealing their bodies together. She felt every inch of Velvet’s warmth, her curves, her strength. Velvet held her firmly in place as she nuzzled her face against the back of Eleanor’s neck.

_‘Oh...oh no oh no oh no! This is bad!’_

Eleanor stared ahead, wide eyed and petrified. The fire in her stomach swirled into an inferno, leaving her skin buzzing everywhere it pressed against Velvet. She shuddered, her breath hitching in her throat as Velvet’s hand slid under the hem of her shirt, trailing delicate circles across her stomach.

“Velvet,” Eleanor choked. She bit down on her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Magilou was right,” Velvet murmured against her ear. “You are nice to cuddle with.”

“What are you-”

“You’re so soft.” Velvet snaked her ankle over Eleanor’s leg, running it from the back of her knee and down her calf. Eleanor’s brain short circuited, her whole body winding up, on the verge of snapping.

“Are you...is this really you, Velvet?” She turned just enough to catch Velvet’s eyes, focused and intense in the dark.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“The...that fruit…we ate. Velvet, you don’t even like me. This isn’t-”

“Quit being so paranoid.” The hand under Eleanor’s shirt trailed further up her stomach, brushing just below her ribs. Eleanor shivered, breath puffing out in hot waves. An ache throbbed in her, something she’d never felt so intensely. She wanted Velvet, wanted her hands on her, but she wanted _all_ of her. She couldn’t have this end as soon as a drug wore off. That would be worse than a dream fading upon waking.

“Velvet…” Eleanor leaned in, touching her forehead against Velvet’s. Their noses brushed as Velvet’s eyes honed in on Eleanor’s lips. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but...can we...can this...wait? Just a little longer?”

“Why?” Velvet pressed forward, her lips almost brushing against Eleanor’s. Shuddering, using every ounce of her willpower, Eleanor backed away enough to lock gazes with Velvet.

“Please?”

Velvet’s brow furrowed, her mouth curling into a frown. She stared, unheard thoughts swirling behind her eyes, before she grunted.

“Fine,” she muttered, flipping her back to Eleanor. She scooted herself until her backside collided with Eleanor’s hips. “Magilou’s here anyway. I don’t want her saying anything weird.” Without warning, Velvet reached over and yanked Eleanor’s hand, placing it against her stomach and forcing Eleanor’s chest against her shoulder blades.

“...Thank you,” Eleanor whispered into her neck, nestling herself snugly against Velvet’s curves.

 

* * *

 

_‘That was all just a dream, right?’_ Eleanor thought as the first rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She tried to stretch, but a weight against her stomach and chest kept her from moving. Soft curves pressed against her arm, while another weight held her legs in place.

‘ _Was it...a dream?’_ Blinking her eyes open, Eleanor felt a shock travel up her spine. Velvet’s head lay against her chest, snuggled closely against her, while her arm looped over Eleanor’s stomach. A leg draped over her thighs as well.

“V-Velvet…” Eleanor muttered, realizing one hand had been tangled in Velvet’s hair.

“Mmm?” Velvet’s voice rumbled against her chest, sending a jolt of electricity down the front of her stomach.

“Lost. Another. Bet.” Magilou gnashed her teeth from across the room, sitting cross-legged in bed, her hands on her hips. Eleanor adjusted herself enough to stare at Magilou.

“What are you even betting on?”

“You! You’re such a prude, you’re making me lose a considerable amount of gald. I’ll need a day job at this rate.”

“I don’t even understand what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t! You’re as frigid as a nun! As cold as a-Mmph!” Velvet flipped around in an instant, launching a pillow across the room and directly at Magilou’s face.

“It’s your fault you lost,” she grumbled, untangling herself from Eleanor and stomping to the bathroom.

“I still don’t get what’s happening.” Eleanor pinched the bridge of her nose.

“And you won’t as long as you keep denying our daemon lady’s every desire.”

“I can _hear_ you!” Velvet shouted from the bathroom. “And I don’t need your commentary!”

“As fiery as ever. Tsk, what a shame that fire wasn’t used to _devour_ you.” Magilou waggled her eyebrows at Eleanor before licking her lips.

“Magilou!” Eleanor felt her cheeks flare with heat. “Stop being so-”

“Spot on?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“But it’s written all over your face, sweetie.”

“Why do you keep messing with me about this?”

“Because, dear.” Magilou hopped up from her bed, prancing over toward Eleanor. She plopped down beside her, patting an apologetic hand on Eleanor’s shoulder. “Life’s too short to live pining over someone. Might as well dive in head first instead of spending the rest of eternity regretting it. Am I right?”

Eleanor leaned up in bed, running both hands through her hair. Magilou had the most annoying talent of hitting nerves most people didn’t dare touch. She couldn’t deny the truth in the witch’s words, even if she vehemently denied them up until just recently. Eleanor let out a long, pained breath, giving in to the dull ache in her chest.

“...It’s not that easy,” she whispered, careful to keep her voice down with Velvet in the next room.

“I _tried_ to make it that easy, but you had to go muddle it all up with your _emotions_!” Magilou frowned. “Maybe next time don’t go overthinking it?”

“Sure, just don’t overthink it. That’s easy.”

“It is! I do it all the time!”

Eleanor glared.

“And by the way, dear.” Magilou leaned in close, her lips just brushing against Eleanor’s ears. The sensation sent a shiver down the redhead’s spine. “Therions really _are_ immune.”

“Huh??”

 

* * *

 

“The _Van Eltia_ ’s still in need of some repairs.” Eizen shielded his eyes from the sun as he peered over the massive ship.

“You’re kidding,” Velvet grumbled.

“Afraid not. We’ll need another day before she’s ready.”

“Does that mean Rokurou can teach me more about fishing?” Laphicet bounced in place, excitement spreading over his cheeks.

“Sure, kid. We’ve got a whole day to waste.”

“Eleanor, too!” Laphicet beamed. “You were really good at it before!”

“Actually, um.” Eleanor rubbed the back of her neck, refusing to look up at anyone. “I have some business to attend to. Maybe we can do it another time?”

“Aww, okay.”

“Don’t be so glum, kiddo.” Magilou clapped her hand against Laphicet’s back “Just think of all the _mischief_ you can get into with one whole day off!”

“Don’t cause me trouble,” Velvet warned. She stormed off away from the docks, disappearing down a side street.

“Velvet, wait up!” Eleanor hurried off after her, bidding the others farewell. “Hey, where’d you go?” In her frantic search, she failed to notice Velvet stopped right in front of her, causing the pair to collide.

“Watch it!” Velvet spun around, arms crossed over her chest.

“S-sorry…”

“Don’t you have ‘business’ to attend to?”

“I wanted to offer help...with...whatever you were doing.” Eleanor couldn’t hide the nerves in her voice, the way it quivered as Velvet scrutinized her.

“I’m just restocking our supplies.”

“I could help you shop,” Eleanor offered.

“Whatever.”

“...Unless you don’t want me around?”

“It’s fine. C’mon, we don’t have all day,” Velvet said, voice gruff and impatient. Eleanor shivered, jogging to keep up with Velvet’s pace. The pair hit their first shop in silence, picking up the essentials for travels.

Eleanor gulped, daring to break the silence.

“Did you...sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Velvet said as they walked toward the next shop. “You?”

“Yes. Quite well, actually.”

“Good.”

“I didn’t crowd you too much, did I?”

“You did hog the covers a little.”

“I did no such thing!” Eleanor’s brows furrowed as she yanked Velvet’s shoulder in her direction, forcing the taller girl to look at her. A tiny smirk played at Velvet’s lips.

“You’re only denying it because it’s true.”

“It...it isn’t! I tried my best to be mindful of how much-”

“Relax,” Velvet sighed. “I’m only teasing.”

“Oh…”

“Anyway.” Velvet ran a hand through her bangs, brushing the hair from her face. “You said you had things to take care of today. I’m probably keeping you from that.”

“I don’t, actually,” Eleanor admitted. Velvet stared in shock.

“Miss Exorcist lied? To Laphicet, of all people? What would make you commit such an atrocity?”

“I-I didn’t lie!” Eleanor crossed one arm over her chest, her gaze averting to the ground. “I mean, not exactly. I _did_ have something to take care of, but I’m...doing it right now.”

“What, talking to me?”

“Yeah. About last night.”

Velvet blinked several times, Eleanor’s honest words stunning her. Her throat bobbed once, her fingers tightening around the bag of supplies in her hand.

“...It was a mistake. Won’t happen again.”

“Velvet, that’s not-”

“That’s what you wanted to hear, right?” Velvet stomped off through the marketplace. Eleanor sprinted behind her, catching up to her side as they exited into the town’s main thoroughfare. Velvet headed in the direction of the inn, her gaze intense on the ground.

“I wanted to talk about it, not brush it aside!”

“You were happy to brush it aside last night.”

“That’s because-!” Eleanor’s face flushed with heat. “That’s because of that _stuff_ we ate. I didn’t...trust myself.”

“Why?” Velvet stopped just outside the inn, teeth gritted and eyes furious.

“You were...t-tou— Can we talk about this somewhere privately?” Eleanor stuttered. Velvet rolled her eyes. She wrapped one firm hand around Eleanor’s wrist, pulling her into an empty alley.

“Here. Private.”

“That’s not what I-”

“Talk.” Velvet’s brow twitched with annoyance.

“You’re making this feel like an interrogation,” Eleanor grumbled.

“You asked for this.”

“Why are you so grumpy about it?”

“Why aren’t you getting it over with?”

“What did I do wrong?” Eleanor pleaded. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as frustration welled up in her chest.

“Wrong?” Velvet stalked forward, dropping the supplies onto the ground. She pushed her approach until she stood uncomfortably close to Eleanor, forcing the readhead to step backwards. Eleanor’s back pressed up against a nearby wall, her hands splayed out on either side of her. Velvet towered over her, eyes wild and dark. “You think you did something _wrong?_ ”

“V-Velvet…” Eleanor stuttered.

“You could’ve just said no.” Velvet bit her bottom lip, averting her intense gaze. “You would’ve saved us both the trouble.”

“But I...didn’t want to.”

“Then why did you-”

Eleanor fought back a wave of anxiety in her gut. Everything in her muscles screamed at her not to move, to keep calm and ride out Velvet’s storm, but a tiny sliver of optimism poked through. That tiny light, a spark of hope simmering deep in her chest, spilled over the tension and brought one single thought to her mind.

‘ _Just try.’_

Reaching one trembling hand forward, she cupped Velvet’s cheek, her fingers brushing over the shell of Velvet’s ear. The tight cords of Velvet’s neck and shoulder muscles visibly loosened, her cheek falling into Eleanor’s palm.

“I’m sorry, Velvet,” Eleanor murmured, leaning up closer. “I thought everything was just...an illusion. I didn’t want it to shatter.”

“...Oh.”

“But this isn’t a joke? You’re...being honest with me?”

“I was honest last night.” Velvet turned just enough to brush her lips over Eleanor’s palm, causing the redhead to shudder.

“You really weren’t affected by that...stuff…”

“You sure were.”

“ _Velvet!_ ”

“You can take your revenge on Magilou, or-” Velvet closed the distance between the pair, her lips brushing dangerously close to Eleanor’s ear. She could feel Velvet’s breath tickle her skin, feel her heat radiate against her neck. Velvet’s tone dropped low and resonant, a sound that sent shockwaves through Eleanor’s body. “You can thank her.”

Eleanor’s eyes fluttered shut as her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel Velvet’s warmth trail across her face, her nose brush up against hers. When she peeked her eyes open, Velvet stayed motionless, her lips barely touching Eleanor’s, patiently waiting for a sign of acceptance. Eleanor gulped, heart stuttering in her chest. She slipped one hand behind Velvet’s neck, urging her forward until their lips pressed together.

Velvet lingered, steady, unmoving for several seconds, before she tilted her head further into Eleanor. The faint brush of tongue against Eleanor’s bottom lip nearly melted her, making her knees tremble. A soft whimper welled up from her chest, humming against Velvet as she pulled the taller woman against her.

“We’re still in public.” Velvet broke away first, her eyes clouded over, pupils blown. She glanced around the alleyway, her bandaged arm shielding the view of their faces from the main street.

“I don’t care,” Eleanor breathed, her hands gripping Velvet’s jacket.

“Yes, you do.” Velvet smirked. “C’mon.” Slipping her hand into Eleanor’s, Velvet lead the pair back out of the alleyway, careful to grab her supplies on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor passed through the doorway to their room first, chest rising and falling rapidly. She paced in the middle of the room, toying with the hem of her skirt.

‘ _This is...really happening.’_

Velvet’s footsteps echoed behind Eleanor, closer until she could feel the skin on the back of her neck buzzing with anticipation. An arm looped around Eleanor’s waist, pulling her back against Velvet’s chest. Warm puffs of air spilled over her ear as Velvet nuzzled against the back of her head. Eleanor’s stomach flipped on itself as a wave of heat erupted in her at the feel of Velvet’s hand gripping her tight.

“Nervous?” Velvet murmured.

“Um…” Eleanor’s shoulders sagged as she leaned into Velvet’s embrace. “Just a little.”

“No pressure, okay? Kissing felt nice.” Velvet spun Eleanor around, looping her arms over the shorter girl’s shoulders.

Eleanor quickly wiped the sweat from her hands before resting them against Velvet’s hips. Finding _enough_ clothing to keep her hands on proved challenging. Eleanor’s face flared with heat as her fingers brushed against bare skin.

“I did say no pressure,” Velvet chuckled, her nose brushing against Eleanor’s forehead.

“I know.” Eleanor shivered as Velvet’s chest fell flush against hers. “It’s just different from how I imagined-”

“You’ve _imagined_ this?”

“That’s not-!”

“So last night, you were just being, well, you? None of that stupid fruit nonsense Magilou tried to tell us?”

“Well, um. That made it worse…”

“It didn’t affect me.”

“Are you sure, Velvet? You’ve never been that nice.”

“What are you saying?” Velvet scoffed.

“You were...unusually sweet last night. I liked it.” Eleanor dropped her gaze to the ground, unable to look Velvet in the eye as she admitted her thoughts.

“I’m learning a lot of things you like.” Velvet smirked.

“I’ve been told I’m easy to read…”

“Let’s just see how easy.” Velvet leaned down, sealing her lips against Eleanor’s. Velvet’s hands traveled down her spine and back up again, leaving a wake of fire just under Eleanor’s skin. Her clothes were far too stifling all of the sudden, especially with how soft Velvet’s lips felt teasing the corner of her mouth. The sound of her heart hammering in her ears drowned out everything else in the room. Eleanor leaned up on her toes, parting her lips just enough to taste Velvet.

“Mmm.” Velvet tilted her head, letting her jaw fall slack. She stepped backwards, pulling Eleanor with her, until the pair tumbled across one of the beds.

“You sure?” Eleanor huffed, pulling her jacket off before resuming the kiss.

“Of course I’m sure. Now take your shoes off before getting in bed, Miss Exorcist.”

“Velvet! You too!”

“How about you undress me?”

“I…”

“Kidding.” Velvet smirked, slipping her boots off as Eleanor fumbled to untie her knee highs. “That’s better. Now, where did we leave off?”

“I was…” Eleanor sat on her knees, peering at Velvet laid out on the bed.

“Kissing me. Get back to work.” Eleanor blinked, watching as Velvet rested her hands behind her head. “Or do you need encouragement?”

“Huh?”

Velvet peeled her coat off, revealing toned shoulders and collarbones. Her skimpy shirt left little to the imagination as she reclined back against the bed, arching her back and showing off the definition in her stomach. Eleanor swore the room turned ten degrees hotter.

Without thinking, she crawled forward on hands and knees until she loomed over Velvet. Red strands of hair brushed against Velvet’s cheeks as Eleanor leaned down, lips finding Velvet’s again. She wasted no time tracing her tongue over Velvet’s bottom lip, whimpering as Velvet complied. Something brushed against her neck, but Eleanor lost track of the sensation as she fell further into the kiss. Velvet’s teeth found her lip, gently tugging her forward and causing a surge of heat to course through her body.

The stuffy wamrth under her dress eased up as a breeze wafted over her skin. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden sensation until her eyes fluttered open, noticing her dress peeled off her top half and crumpled around her hips. Only her bra still clung around her chest.

“Did you…?”

“How can you stand all those layers?” Velvet’s eyes raked over her exposed skin, lingering on the slight swell of her breasts and trailing down her stomach.

“You tricked me!”

“You really didn’t feel that?”

“I was...preoccupied…” Eleanor leaned up, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Don’t cover yourself up.” Velvet ran a finger down the middle of Eleanor’s stomach. Her brows tilted up in satisfaction as Eleanor twitched at the touch, her breath hitching. “I’d like to get you out of the _whole_ dress.”

Eleanor gulped, averting her eyes as she pulled the rest of the garment down her hips and over her legs. She let it drop to the floor, then turned her attention back to Velvet. A faint hint of pink colored Velvet’s cheeks, her eyes intense on Eleanor.

“You didn’t think I’d do it?”

“...Come here.” Velvet grabbed Eleanor’s arms, yanking the redhead down beside her. Eleanor hit the bed with a squeak, watching as Velvet flipped onto her hands and knees over top of her. “Can I?” She murmured into Eleanor’s ear, trailing one hand over her collarbone. Eleanor could only nod her head in return.

Velvet kissed along Eleanor’s neck, her nails tracing along delicate skin. Eleanor shuddered, looping her arms around Velvet’s back. Something in Velvet’s expression changed. A tension grew in her brow, like she’d suddenly grown nervous. Eleanor hadn’t known Velvet to be nervous about anything, always charging headfirst into any situation. Was this any different? She noticed Velvet bite her bottom lip as her hand reached the valley of Eleanor’s breasts. Pulling Velvet into another kiss, she buried her hands in Velvet’s hair, urging her on. For as nervous as she may have been, maybe Velvet was too. Maybe Velvet had never done something like this either, or this meant just as much to Velvet as it did to her. The thought made her chest ache in the best way.

Warm fingers tugged down the fabric of her bra, delicately trailing around one breast, and then the other. Eleanor arched against the bed, moaning into Velvet’s mouth. Velvet cupped her hand over one breast, trapping a nipple between two fingers. Eleanor puffed out a breathy sigh, heat pooling between her legs. Velvet pulled up just enough to glance at Eleanor, her eyes darkened and unreadable, before diving back down to her neck. Her lips fell hot and wet across the hollow of her neck, then down across her scar, until they reached between her breasts.

“Oh _gods_ , Velvet…” Eleanor breathed, her legs clenching together. Velvet peered up just as Eleanor peeked down at her. She caught a flash of pink as Velvet swiped her tongue over Eleanor’s breast.

_‘I swear, I’m going to die right now.’_

Velvet hummed against her as she took one nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. Eleanor writhed and twitched, hands tangling in Velvet’s dark hair. Circling one hand behind Eleanor’s back, Velvet unclasped her bra, then tossed it across the room, allowing even more access.

“Y-you still have your clothes on,” Eleanor muttered between soft sighs.

“You can fix that,” Velvet breathed against her skin.

Loosening one hand from Velvet’s hair, she found the tatters of her shirt, searching fruitlessly for a clasp or something to release it with. Velvet chuckled against her after several minutes passed with no success.

“Do you need help?”

“I just...you’re distracting me!”

“You don’t seem to mind.” Velvet leaned up just enough to tug a few strings on the front of her shirt, freeing the fabric from her chest. Eleanor swallowed, trying not to stare at Velvet’s breasts. “Oh, come on. I’ve seen you looking before.”

“I haven’t! I-I mean...maybe a little…”

“You can touch, you know.”

Eleanor couldn’t deny she _wanted_ to. Especially if doing so made Velvet feel as good as it felt for her. Suddenly the thoughts in her mind shifted. As much as she wanted to fall under Velvet’s spell and let her have her way, the idea of Velvet’s harsh exterior cracking for just a moment because of something _Eleanor did to her_ -

Eleanor bit her lip as a whole different kind of warmth swirled through her. She leaned up, urging Velvet down beside her.

“Hey, what’re you-”

“Please, Velvet.”

“Geez, don’t look so serious.” Velvet fell back against a pillow, her brows quirked as she watched Eleanor.

Puffing her chest out and summoning all her confidence, Eleanor swung one leg over, straddling Velvet’s hips. Her skin buzzed with electricity as her bare legs slid across Velvet’s, her thighs hot and her underwear uncomfortably damp. Velvet watched, unmoving, as Eleanor leaned in close to her cheek. Eleanor gently kissed, moving toward Velvet’s ear. Her teeth brushed against her as she moved down, satisfied when Velvet let out a low groan. A thrill ran down Eleanor’s spine, urging her on.

One hand fell flat against Velvet’s stomach, smoothing over the tense muscles until it reached the swell of her breast. Eleanor cupped her hand over the soft skin, moaning as she felt Velvet shudder beneath her. She never pictured Velvet _enjoying_ anything, much less being touched. But something shifted in Velvet’s demeanor as Eleanor explored different touches and pressures. Circling her thumb over a pert nipple, Velvet let out a subdued moan, her head falling to the side.

Eleanor bent down and replaced her hand with her mouth, gently grazing her teeth over the stiff nub. Velvet bucked her hips against her, hands gripping tight in her hair. Her confidence growing, she let her hands wander down Velvet’s toned stomach, fingers toying with the dips and curves.

“Take these off,” Eleanor whispered, pulling away just enough to undo Velvet’s shorts. The taller woman lifted her hips, allowing Eleanor room to slip the fabric off. Bunching up both her shorts and her underwear, Eleanor yanked it over her hips and down her knees, tossing it over the side of the bed. Eleanor swallowed as her eyes followed Velvet’s long, toned legs up to her hips, over a damp patch of hair, and back to her half-lidded eyes.

“Satisfied?” Velvet asks, grabbing Eleanor’s hand and forcing it onto her thigh.

“Velvet…” Eleanor breathes. “You’re beautiful.”

“D-” Velvet’s jaw clenches. “Don’t tease me.”

“I mean it.”

Eleanor fell back against Velvet, her hands exploring the newly exposed skin. She traced over Velvet’s hip, following the curve down to her thigh. Velvet’s breath came in quick succession, her cheeks and neck flushing pink. Resuming her kisses on Velvet’s chest again, Eleanor slipped her hand between Velvet’s thighs, teasing through the damp hair.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Velvet whispered.

Eleanor gasped as slick heat coated her fingers. Velvet felt _incredible_ , warm and silky and _soaked_. Her own insides boiled over with desire as she dipped her fingers further into Velvet, rolling over a sensitive bud.

“Eleanor…” Velvet’s hands grasped at Eleanor’s back as her head arched into the bed.

“Is this okay?” Eleanor switched to the other breast, circling her lips over it.

“Are you — _ah!_ — kidding?” Velvet’s arms protectively clasped over Eleanor as the redhead’s fingers found a rhythm against her. Grinning, Eleanor matched the tempo between her tongue and her finger, alternating between long, slow strokes and mind-dizzying circles. She’d never admit to Velvet that maybe she learned that from time _alone_.

“Fuck...I need…”

“Tell me.”

“I want you in me.”

The words reached right into Eleanor’s core and lit an unquenchable flame. She moaned against Velvet as her fingers plunged deeper, one sinking down to the knuckle in searing heat. Velvet’s muscles tensed around her as Eleanor learned the right rhythm.

“...More.”

“You sure?”

Velvet nodded, hands tangling in Eleanor’s hair. Adding another finger, Eleanor adjusted her wrist until she brushed against a swell inside of Velvet. A deep groan welled up from Velvet’s chest, signaling Eleanor found just the right spot.

“I’m...I’m _gonna_ -” Velvet tensed, her muscles clenching around Eleanor’s fingers. Eleanor leaned up, sealing her lips over Velvet’s as the first wave of spasms wracked her body. Velvet gripped desperately onto the back of Eleanor’s head, pressing their foreheads together, her jaw falling slack as her eyes scrunched shut. Loud, breathy moans fell from her mouth as her hips ground hard into Eleanor’s hand. When the last of the waves finally passed, her arms fell limp beside her.

“... _Wow!_ ” Eleanor said, slowly withdrawing her fingers from Velvet.

“That was…” Velvet covered her mouth with her hand before continuing. “Wow is right.”

“Thank you, Velvet.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“I’ve never...that was…” Eleanor rolled to the side, her arms curled against her chest.

“How about I finish what I started earlier?” Velvet lifted off the bed, pinning Eleanor’s shoulders down.

“Huh?”

“I’m going to _devour_ you,” Velvet growled, crawling over top of Eleanor. Despite the new wave of heat that seeped through her, Eleanor could only squeak in response as Velvet plunged into her neck. Her kisses came with added ferocity, teeth grazing over Eleanor’s skin. She squirmed beneath the taller woman, unable to control the noises escaping her lips. Velvet wasted no time kissing down between her breasts, over her stomach, until she reached her underwear. Without pulling the fabric off, she pressed her face against the apex of Eleanor’s legs, kissing against her.

“ _Oh!_ ” Eleanor bucked against Velvet, her hand instinctively darting up to cover her mouth. Velvet kissed once more, using her nose to tease outside the fabric.

“V-Velvet,” Eleanor whined.

“Lift up.” Velvet helped Eleanor raise her hips up, pulling the uncomfortably damp material away from her until her legs were freed. Once Eleanor’s hips fell back against the bed, Velvet stared down at her, eyes dark and hungry.

“Are you…?”

“Can I?”

“...Mmhmm.” Eleanor nibbled at the side of her finger as she watched Velvet spread her thighs apart. She could feel her own wetness in the cool air of the room as Velvet revealed her. In any other situation, she’d be terribly embarrassed. But somehow, being on display for Velvet felt different. Her heart thumped against her chest as she watched Velvet lean down toward her. Hot electricity raced through her skin at the anticipation. At the first feel of Velvet’s lips against her, she froze, her brain short circuited from the sudden rush of sensations.

Velvet kissed just like she had before, slow and sensual, taking her time, except now each brush of tongue felt _far_ more sensitive. Each breath against her burning skin sent her hips rolling and her spine arching. A slow, steady pressure built inside her, growing with intensity at each swipe of Velvet’s tongue.

Eleanor’s eyes darted open as she felt Velvet’s fingers intertwine with hers. She gasped, watching in shock as Velvet peered up from between her legs.

“I…”

Velvet’s pace quickened, the swirling of her tongue winding Eleanor up like a coil. Eleanor gripped the sheets with her free hand, holding steady as the feeling inside her tightened and tightened. Biting down on her finger, Eleanor suppressed the urge to shove Velvet harder against her. The tension in her core ached, threatening to spill over at any second. Just as Eleanor thought she’d lose her mind from the sensations, the coil inside her snapped. Her muscles tensed and screamed, eyes squeezing shut and colors flashing behind her eyelids. Wave after wave of hot spasms shuddered through her legs and up her torso, leaving her breathless and unable to speak.

Velvet pressed her cheek against Eleanor’s thigh, waiting for the redhead to catch her breath.

Eleanor’s vision blurred as she tried to open her eyes. Finally, the room came to focus. Her whole body shivered one last time in aftershock, then relaxed against the bed.

“Is it...normal to not be able to move?”

“I guess I did a good job,” Velvet chuckled, climbing up beside Eleanor. She brushed a few strands of hair from the redhead’s face.

“That was…”

“Good?”

“Better than good,” Eleanor giggled.

“Yeah. You too.”

Eleanor hummed in satisfaction, pulling Velvet in close. She curled up against her chest, nuzzling her face into Velvet’s neck. Warmth filled every inch of her as she played with strands of Velvet’s hair. Eleanor wanted the moment to last forever, wanted to forget the outside world existed. She’d gladly forget about the Abbey and the Lord of Calamity, about Innominat and all of it just to keep that moment.

“Hey,” Velvet murmured, tucking a finger under Eleanor’s chin. “Don’t go getting all melancholy on me.”

“How could you…”

“You’re easier to read than a book.”

“I...I’m sorry.”

“Just forget about everything right now. Whatever you’re thinking about, it can wait til tomorrow, okay?” Velvet leaned up on her elbow, looking down at Eleanor. The usual tension in her brows disappeared, replaced by a calmness Eleanor had never seen.

“Tomorrow. Okay.”

“There’s still lots of day left. And who said I was even done with you?” The serene mask on Velvet’s face shattered, replaced by her usual smirk. Eleanor gulped.

“W-what? But we just-”

“ _We_ have lots of lost time to make up for.” Using all her strength, Velvet flipped Eleanor onto her stomach. “Get on your knees, Miss Exorcist.”

“ _Velvet!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tales Femslash Week 2017!! Thank you so much for reading! I'm still new to the Tales fandom, but I'm hoping to write some more for it in the future.


End file.
